


A Cockles Dream

by Whyjm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cockles, M/M, Sex Dreams, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyjm/pseuds/Whyjm
Summary: I dreamt this and apperantly my dreamself is somewhat fascinated by Cockles and them having sex.. It was a good dream the surround sound and HD quality of this dream was amazing HAHA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I lack the poetic way of describing things and English is not my native tongue, use a little imagination of your own and I am certain that you can fill in the gaps that I am not able to describe properly here....

I am at a convention and feeling the need to use the bathroom.. I search the halls for a bit and finally find one, paying no mind that it’s the men’s bathroom, when you got to go, you got to go. There are two stalls in there, one is out of order so there really is only one to choose.. I go in do my business and as I am about to go out (I have opened the door a little) and wash my hands I hear Jensen’s voice.. I freeze on the spot, I am in no shape or form ready to walk out of the stall and face him because I will faint if I do, so I stay put and seconds later I hear Misha’s voice saying:

\- Come here babe need to feel those luscious lips on mine..

I hear a low moan and lips meeting.. I peek through the crack in the door and they are kissing like there is no tomorrow, their hands are roaming over the other; they are pressing themselves as close as they possible can…hands touching caressing, grabbing… They look like horny teenagers… Misha’s hands find their way to Jensen’s pants, he unbuckles the belt, pulls the zipper open and a hand disappears inside, J’s pants are being pushed down, until gravity does it’s work and they fall to the ground without more assistance..

I see Misha’s hands feel their way over J’s ass and down his crack. And I hear a loud laugh

\- Fuck Jen you weren’t supposed to leave that in…… But I like how you think…

J does not answer he just moans as Misha’s hands rubs between his ass cheeks…He turns J around and takes hold of the plug, starting to twist and turn and pull at it, he pulls it almost all the way out then pushes it back in while he at the same time twists it.. The moans coming from Jensen are porn star quality but not fake.. Misha works the plug for a bit until an impatient Jensen pants….

\- Come on and fuck me already Mish, we don’t have all day…

Misha hums and his smile is the most mischievous and loving at the same time.. He strokes himself outside of his pants and continue with the other hand to play with the plug in J’s ass, paying no mind to his wish.. Jen is bucking against it and moaning higher and higher… Misha opens his pants pulls out his very hard cock, he strokes it a few times.. He pulls the plug out of a moaning Jensen and sets it on the counter in front of him.. he starts to stroke J’s swollen pucker teasing his fingers around the rim and pushes two in… he works his fingers in and out, twisting and pushing, J is gasping and moaning pressing against Mish hand, J whines..

\- come on babe I need to come, stop teasing and get on with it…

\- are you sure?

J starts to answer Yes.. But before he can, Misha pushes himself all the way in.. They both moan.. At the same time Misha snakes a hand around Jensen taking his neglected cock in hand, stroking him. They have done this many times Misha’s hand knows just how to twist and turn and press just the right amount and he times the strokes with his cocks punishing pace. Misha lets go of J’s cock and places his hands on his hips and starts to fuck longer and harder strokes.. J moans:

\- Fuck Mish harder, faster, I’m about to come. And a few deep hard pushes later he does, come splashes out and onto the counter thingy in front of him, dribbling down onto the floor..

-Oh Fuck, I love it when you come on my cock Jen. Misha is coming just a few pushes after… He reaches for the plug, slowly pulls out of J and pushes the plug back in, trapping all of his cum inside. They clean themselves up, straightening the clothes and Misha walks towards the stall I am hiding in..

\- I just need to take a leak

I hold my breath what the hell am I supposed to do now?? Fuck.. Misha opens the door a little and looks straight at my shocked and flustered face. He winks at me turns around, walks out saying

-never mind I don’t have to go after all…. He walks up to Jensen and kisses him in the most erotically filthy way I have ever seen and then say:

-let’s go babe we have a panel to attend to.. They walk out talking and laughing… I am in total shock and starts to laugh because fuck I just witnessed cockles happen right in front of me….

Later that day I have a photo op with the both of them and I can hardly keep my nerves in check because what the hell am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be able to look them in the eye after having witnessed them fuck?

Misha has apparently filled Jensen in on it because both of them have devils in their eyes like serious shit is going to happen.. There are 4 people before me in the line, but they have seen me and are looking at me and smiling… When it’s my turn, I nervously walk towards them.. We say hi and without asking me how I wanna pose they pull me in between them. Jensen is behind me and I feel his arms around my waist and Misha is in front of me holding his arms around both of us..

I feel Jensen lean closer to me and whisper:

-Did you like the show before? At the same time I feel him press closer to me and his well-endowed hard length press against my ass. I let out a not entirely dignified sound when I feel his hardness against me (and just because I could I wiggled my ass against him) feeling him press harder and his arms tighten around me hearing him draw in a deep stuttering breath.. I hear Misha chuckle in front of me.. This happens as Chris takes the picture. After he has snapped it I turn slightly in Jensen’s arms and say:

\- Hell yeah I did, that was hot!! I hear Chris say..

-we need to take another you blinked.. at the same time Jensen say:

-Do you want a repeat performance without the hiding in a stall part?? I turn forward again so Chris can take the pic.. I meet Misha’s eyes as I say:

\- Oh Fuck YES!!!

I feel both of them laugh around me and the pic is taken without a hitch this time.. Jensen lets me go after squeezing me one more time and I say thank you to both of them, my eyes on Jensen’s impossible green ones.. I feel Misha’s hand on my arm, I turn toward him and sees that he has his phone out taking a picture of me and gives it to me and say:

-put in your name and number… 

So I do and hands it back to him, he fiddles with the phone then puts it in his pocket.. He hugs me says thank you, when he has let go of me, Jensen pulls me into a hug and whisper.. We will call you later sweetheart..

I just nod, words are failing me at that moment.. I turn around starts to walk away and then I wake up….


End file.
